Differential signal lines, in which a digital signal is transmitted on one line while its complement is transmitted on the other, are useful in time measuring and other high speed applications, because they are immune to signal transmission distortions related to single-ended paths, e.g., noise and temperature.
In a differential input selector for selectively connecting one of a plurality of differential inputs to a differential output bus, both lines of a pair must be switched to the respective lines of the output bus in tandem. One method of providing the switching is connecting the differential input lines to a differential amplifier and connecting each of its differential outputs to an input of a different gate and simultaneously providing control signals over the other inputs to the gates.